


If I'm the Last One Standing, I Would Want to Watch it Burn With You

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jealous Sam Wilson, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Just before the final fight in Infinity War, Sam and Bucky have a moment.OrMy canon compliant explanation for why Sam and Bucky are so cozy and content with what happened in Endgame.





	If I'm the Last One Standing, I Would Want to Watch it Burn With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittercake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/gifts).



> A short, pointless piece of (hopefully funny) fluff birthday gift for Sammy. Who is the queen of humor and fluff.
> 
> Title from a Robert DeLong song called "First Person on Earth" which is amazing.

“Sick arm, man.”

 

Bucky turns to face Sam Wilson.  The man’s grin is inappropriately bright for how close they seem to be to defeat.

 

“Thanks.”  Bucky grins back.  “I'm close with the royal family.  They made it just for me.”

 

“Oh, I know how close you are with them.”  Sam huffs and looks down his nose playfully.  “That fine old  _ Ramonda _ was about ten seconds away from turning from a panther into a cougar when you were doing yoga last time I was here.  Not that you can blame her… your pants could  _ not  _ have been any more revealing.”

 

“Enough about the pants, alright?”  Bucky laughs, looking around while elbowing Sam as the the forces of Dora Milaje jog past them.  “I'm back in a full suit. Leather. Layers. A lot of them. Yoga pants weren't real appropriate for the apocalypse.”

 

Bucky starts to follow alongside the soldiers, but the heavy joke makes Sam call out on a whim.

 

“Hey.”

 

Bucky turns on his heel, looks at Sam.  The man's face is twisted in a weird grimace.  It almost looks like he's trying to smile.

 

“What's wrong?”  Bucky frowns at his companion.  They're mostly alone now, everyone else but Rhodey and a small amount of troops making their way to the front lines.

 

Sam takes a step toward Bucky, leaving only a couple feet between them.  He's not that close, considering they've all but snuggled together watching movies in one of the guest suites during Sam’s last Wakanda visit, as well as touching while whispering jokes and comments to each other they don't want the rest of their friends to hear.

 

Bucky's heart rate speeds up anyway.

 

“Before something real shitty happens, I just want to tell you something.”  Sam sighs. He raises his right hand to scrub through his own beard. “I've had a couple instances now that I didn’t get to say how…”

 

When Sam’s voice cracks, Bucky starts to shake his head.

 

“Sam-”

 

“Nah, man, just…”  Sam holds his hand up and shuts his eyes.  He takes a deep breath. “If both of us come out of this alive?  Great. Good. Maybe we will, and maybe you'll finally venture out of Wakanda and I can bring you home to come meet my family and become an even more important part of my life, but...  I want you to know that you’re really fucking important already, Buck. Not just because of Steve. But because I’ve become really stupidly fond of your annoying fucking face in the past couple months.  And God, I'm so,  _ so _ proud of you.  And I’m thankful for you.”

 

Bucky keeps frowning as they stare at each other, and Sam isn't sure he should have said anything at all.

 

But then the corner of Bucky's mouth turns up, and his eyes find a lightness that Sam has seldom seen,  _ and really come to love _ , in the couple months since Bucky came out of his most recent cryo-sleep.

 

“Wow.  It makes so much sense, now.”  Bucky laughs in amazement. “You were jealous!”

 

“Excuse me?”  Sam rears his head back, instantly indignant at the insinuation. 

 

Bucky throws his head back in full blown laughter, drawing Rhodey’s attention briefly before the man flies up to get a better vantage point, or maybe give them a minute of privacy, Sam thinks.

 

Bucky doubles over, slapping his knee.

 

“The pants!”  Bucky gasps. His old Brooklyn accent keeps slipping out today, _ and isn't that adorable _ .  “You kept ragging on me for the stupid pants T'Challa gave me.  I had no idea why! You were jealous that everyone was looking at my ass because you're  _ into _ me. You're  _ mean _ to me because you  _ like _ me.  Are you  **_five_ ** ?”

 

“What?  I am  _ not _ .  I take back everything I said.”  Sam growls, walking by and checking Bucky in his flesh and bone shoulder.  “And it wasn't just your ass they were ogling, man. What kind of man freeballs in yoga pants?!”

 

Bucky attempts to stop laughing and grabs Sam's arm, pulling him back into Bucky's chest.  Sam shoves and elbows away with anticipated futility. He huffs and shoves one of his guns into Bucky's torso with a menacing glare.

 

“Let go of me, otterpop.”

 

“I don't even… what the  _ hell _ is an otter pop?  You know what, I don't wanna know.”  Buck grumbles, holding Sam by his bicep and staring the artificially-winged human down, smirk fully intact.  Sam narrows his eyes even further.

 

“Buck-”

 

“Just, if we're gonna do our  _ before we die _ stuff.  I feel like I should get to kiss you.”

 

Bucky relaxes his grip as Sam's eyes turn from angry to sad at the reminder that this is just as likely the end as it is the beginning.

 

“We don't have to.”  Bucky drops his smile.  He steps away, nodding. He bites at his lip and casts his eyes toward the horizon.  “I just… Thanks. It's more than enough to just know you care. Thanks for telling me.”

 

Sam curses under his breath and steps forward, grabbing the back of Bucky's hair with his gloved hand and pressing their lips together.

 

Bucky inhales, surprised and then presses closer to return the kiss.

 

It's a little too scratchy, but the sting of it when they pull away makes it more real when it ends too soon.  Sam pastes a half-assed smile on his face. He pulls away with a couple soft pats to Bucky's cheek.

 

“You better live to make me regret that.”

 

Bucky starts to smile, but then more commotion starts.

 

Both men arm themselves instinctively, ready for battle.  For a few moments, there's yelling and strange sounds coming from afar.  Then the attacks on the forcefield start and Sam activates his comms.

 

“God, I love this place.”  Bucky says in awe.

 

Rhodey’s voice comes from their comms and just a few meters from them.  They receive new orders and look at eachother with determination.

 

Sam lingers for a second then nods.  He starts to jog off in the direction they he had been instructed to guard earlier.

 

“Hey, birdbrain!”  Bucky calls. Sam glances back, slowing but not stopping his gait.  “Don't do anything too heroic.”

 

“Wouldn't dream of it, terminator.”

 

With that, Sam takes off and Bucky watches him lift off and fly as he runs toward the rest of the Avengers where they're holding the front line.

 

Bucky needs to help Cap save the day.

  
After all, he's gotta live to make sure Sam  _ doesn't  _ regret that kiss.


End file.
